Devastator
Devastator byl hvězdný destruktor třídy Imperial I, který během Galaktické občanské války sloužil v Imperiálním loďstvu Galaktického impéria. Proslavil se jako vlajková loď Dartha Vadera, která zajala povstaleckou korvetu Tantive IV princezny Leiy Organy. Popis Během své služby byl Devastator několikrát upravován a vybaven nejnovějšími zbraněmi a systémy tak, aby nezaostával za později postavenými bitevními loděmi. Okolo roku 3 PBY byl téměř k nerozeznání od destruktorů třídy Imperial II, které tvořily páteř Darth Vaderovy Eskadry smrti. Historie Devastator byl poslední destruktor třídy Imperial I, který byl v loděnicích Kuat Drive Yards vyroben. Roku 5 PřBY se stal vlajkovou lodí lorda Tiona. Pod Vaderovým velením Na začátku Galaktické občanské války už Devastator patřil lordu Vaderovi, který ho používal k lovu povstalců. Díky Darth Vaderově slabosti pro nejmodernější stroje byl průbězně modernizován, aby vyhovoval požadavkům Temného pána a vyrovnal se novějším lodím třídy Imperial II. Jeho přílet k planetě Scarif přerušil ústup alianční flotily z doposud úspěšně vedené bitvy, a Aliance přišla o několik lodí, včetně vlajkového křižníku Profundity. Vader se na Profundity nalodil, aby získal ukradené plány Hvězdy smrti, s těmi však na poslední chvíli unikla princezna Leia Organa na palubě korvety Tantive IV. Devastator pronásledoval povstalce až k planetě Tatooine, kde byl po krátké přestřelce Tantive IV zachycen a zajat. Z lodi unikl pouze jedinný záchranný modul s droidy R2-D2 a C-3PO, který nebyl posádkou Devastatoru sestřelen, neboť nevykazoval přítomnost známek života.thumb|left|350px|Devastator stíhá Tantive IV Devastator se také utkal s flotilou velrybích lodí doktora Cyla, který s Vaderem soupeřil o Palpatinovu přízeň. Cylova loď znehybnila Devastator iontovým pulzem a unikla do hyperprostoru, Vader ji však jinou lodí pronásledoval až k planetě Kuat, kde se stavěl superdestruktor Executor generála Cassia Taggea. Doktor Cylo se svou posádkou Executor obsadil, Vader však brzy všechny pobil. Generál Tagge byl za svou důvěru v Cyla degradován a později Vaderm zabit. Císař pak Vadera odměnil za věrnost a Executor mu daroval. Nový velitel Novým velitelem Devastatoru se stal admirál Jhared Montferrat, slavní destruktor přesto zůstal součástí Vaderovy flotily jménem Eskadra smrti. Pod Montferratovým velením se destruktor zúčastnil bitvy o Hoth, kde zničil jednu z povstaleckých transportních lodí GR-75. Osud destruktoru se naplnil v bitvě o Endor, která měla být konečným vítězstvím Impéria. Během bitvy na Devastator zaútočili dva členové eskadry Blade, piloti B-wingů Gina Moonsong a Braylen Stramm, kteří zásahy protonových torpéd způsobili řetezovou reakci explozí vedoucí ke zničení destruktoru. Výskyt *''Ztracené hvězdy'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' (Mentioned only) *''Rogue One: Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' (Indirect mention only) *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediů'' * "Blade Squadron"—''Star Wars Insider'' 149–150 *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' (Mentioned only) *''Bloodline'' (Mentioned only) Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Kategorie:Hvězdné destruktory Kategorie:Hvězdné destruktory třídy Imperial I Kategorie:Výrobky Kuat Drive Yards Kategorie:Vlajkové lodě